Iris
by azazelblackangel
Summary: ... a song fiction on Sui and Ggio... Sorry, I don't know how to write a summary.


Iris

* * *

Sui Feng found herself in front of his house looking at his door, wondering if she should knock to come as a friend or should she just come through the window to mean she has come as an enemy. Knowing him, probably he's wondering the very same thing right now. The choice has been made however, although subtly. Why else would she be standing at his door? She just needs courage and confidence, the courage and the confidence she usually had when faced with an opponent such as him. But right now her knees were weaker than jelly.

Ggio Vega found himself watching his door, knowing she was beyond it. Her presence was almost palpable to him and so was her confusion. He wonders as to why she should come here, or how she would present herself to him. Was it friend or foe? He could feel the tingling of his skin, answering to the anxiety within, threatening to burst through his veins. He tried to wait patiently, but found out that he couldn't. He knew she had already decided, but he too, decided that he didn't want to wait any more.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

"Hi," she began shyly. Yes, she thought embarrassed, the real Sui Feng was a really, really shy girl, hiding behind that mask of authority. "What's up?"

He smiled that roguish smile she loved so well, as she blushed like a cherry fruit. "Nothin' much. And you?" he asked leaning on the doorframe, bare-torsoed. "Lookin' pretty as ever, don't cha, Sui?"

"Shut up, bastard," she muttered, pushing him in, putting her mask of strength back on again. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she continued, although she was already beyond the doorframe into his house. He chuckled, as she passed by him. "But I don't need your invitation anyway. It's just for formalities," she spoke.

"Yeah, got that figured out, ya see," he said with his usual drawl. "Why are you here?"

The hardness of his tone made her glance back at him, lest he have a knife in his hands. But he just stood there, leaning by the door he just recently closed, his arms folded on his chest, the chest she wanted to be pressed against, had it been possible without dire circumstances for both of them. "No specific reason." He looked so perfect there, with his slightly disheveled hair and slightly tawny skin, watching her every move like the tiger that he was. She looked away, unwilling to let him see that she would look at him in a way more than a friend.

He looked at her and her petite frame stand there as if scrutinizing his house, as he scrutinized her himself. He wanted to drink in every detail he can remember about her, her smile, her laughter, her every graceful motion, and if it had been possible her tears. But perhaps it was better this way. He would always remember her as a smiling creature one that never knew pain. He might think that but he knew it was a lie. "This house ooze of you," she spoke suddenly.

"Of course," he snorted, playfully. "It is my house." And he remembers her house, cold and almost impersonal. But then again, he never was able to go in her room. She was too careful for that.

'_Anything but home_,' she thought.

He looked at her and how small she was. It seemed he could crush her if he held her too tight, but he had to be able to catch her first. He chuckled at the idea silently, knowing she would find it a challenge if she heard it. How beautiful was she in his sight and how precious looking as if a porcelain doll of almost human likeness and not the opposite. He wanted to hold her close, so close that they become one. He blushed at the idea, watching her pick up one of the articles at the table.

It was his family's picture. "That's Findor," he spoke startling her. Pointing another he spoke, "that's Redder. Then that's Poww, and Nnirge and Cuulhorne. And that's Barrangan." She nodded taking it all in. "Ya aren't gonna hunt 'em all down, are ya?"

"No," she spoke quietly, "Unless I am ordered to do otherwise."

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

"Fair enough," he replied. She could feel his breath on his neck warm and surprisingly, seemingly comforting. She could feel her goose bumps rise and she wanted to shiver. She could fell the heat emanating from his half-naked body, and she realized just how close it was. To try to defend her self from attacks now would be in vain yet; she too realized that if he had wanted her dead, he could have stabbed her long ago already.

So they were on friendly terms currently. And then much to her annoyance and to his delight, he hugged her from the back, which made her squeal. She blushed. "Bastard," she huffed, embarrassed. "I'll really kill you," she muttered. She could feel the strong muscles of his arms around her, not to mention the slightly hard abs that naturally came to men in their profession.

He smirked. She was softer than he originally thought, and also quite smaller. He wondered, a bit lustfully, how she would taste. He could be selfish once in a while couldn't he? He frowned realizing that he couldn't, he mustn't The burden would fall terribly on Sui, and what if she dies... protecting him? What would happen? Suddenly, without any preamble, she faced him.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Gold locked on silver; and as abyss invokes abyss these two orbs were drawn by each other's depth and darkness, and by the realization, that no one can understand them but themselves.

They looked on at each other defiantly and yet warmly. They were not foes, and perhaps were never, except the fact that they had to battle each other as they battled themselves and their primal instincts that they trusted so well. They knew the fire that had always been burning within them and although they wanted to extinguish it, it was not and was never possible. And their lips fell on each other's, unable to hold back the flames that consumed them secretly.

Oh how well they know that in this path many of their comrades had succumbed, mostly to their death. And for the first time they understood why they succumbed. They cannot deny the fire, and neither do they wish to.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

As they pulled away to draw breath, they laughed harshly at their pathetic fate. " Aren't we the fools, Ggio?" she smiled wryly. "I'm sure we both know this isn't going to work right?"

He gave her his own wry grin. "I would want to say, 'We can't be sure until we try', but I know it's not gonna work. Just sounds too cliche for me. This ain't Hollywood. You know that, right?"

"I'm not that stupid, Ggio," she answered. "We can't fix something that's broken from the start."

He laughed. "Heck, can't even fix something that doesn't exist." She nodded. "But you really taste great, has anyone told you that?" She blushed looking at him slightly scandalized. "No one? A pity."

"Pervert," she surprised him by saying. "That was my first kiss," she spoke quietly.

Poor girl, he thought as he looked at the slightly flushed face. "I suppose I should say sorry," he said, letting go.

"Yes, you're forgiven," she replied, closing her eyes trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall. "I suppose 'til next time?" He nodded knowing she would not care to even listen to his answer and that she needed to keep her pride as he does.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_'Perhaps she had been desperate to know before they felled each other in the battle field, a slight assurance that she wouldn't be forgotten if she dies_,' he thought, sadly. What an annoying place they had held themselves in. it would have been easier had they been Romeo and Juliet, for being chased was a lot easier than chasing. He hated the fact that they would have to kill each other, and probably sooner if the tension does not ebb soon between the mafias they served.

Life was never simple for the both of them. They had but a handful people to trust. And maybe even there, there are traitors. Who was he to know? But the memory of the kiss lingered on his lips. "I love you, Sui," he whispered in the darkness of his room, trying to fill his mind with his wild fantasies and feverish dreams. "And I always will."

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

'_Had she been that wanting? Had he figured out_,' she thought embarrassed, '_that I love him_.' Then she sighed, defeated. Most probably. She really wasn't that good in hiding her feelings that came in her personal life.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance and in frustration. The world and fate has been unfair to them. To him. To her. And they could do nothing about it. They have not even half a chance, and yet even if they did have half a chance their loyalty would give them out. The world sucks she thought wryly, as she hoped to dream about him tonight.

"I love you, Ggio," she said out loud at the pearly white moon. "But you would never know."

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

A.N. This was supposed to be a part of a more elaborate story, but I lost my inspiration. So somehow, it ended up with just a one-shot.


End file.
